


A Word, Please?

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fuck you genji fuck you, Genji being a little fuck, OKAY BUT FAREEHA ACTUALLY HAS A CRUSH ON ANGELA, but also i guess Fareeha is being on too, fuck you genji, i don't have actual tags for this im sorry, i go to the health packs and outta nowhere a genji steals it from me, i thought of this at work and i was gonna draw it but i cant draw at all so i wrote it, she's not THAT petty like fuck, this, this is also me being angry cause everytime i need health super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Genji takes everything from Fareeha, whether he realizes or not, but she does. So she decides to get him back.





	A Word, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shitpost. A serious shitpost, but one nonetheless

They weren’t necessarily friends, nor truly friendly towards each other. Genji and Fareeha were simply agents of Overwatch, nothing more and nothing less. Well, on the surface level nothing less. Perhaps it was being the youngest of the Shimada brothers that gave him the unruly ‘me first’ attitude that drove Fareeha mad with annoyance under her calm demeanor. It never bothered her at first until it just progressed more and more, and she wasn’t even sure if the man even knew he did it.

Sometimes it would be over trivial things, and other that could have led to life or death.

On missions, plural for it had happened on more than one occasion, the chief of security would be in dire need of a medical kit, stealthily making her way back to the carrier after everything had been secured. Even when she was the only one seemingly near the damn ship, it seemed as though the moment she would step foot through the large main door and set her dark molasses eyes near the small make shift medical locker the damnable cyborg would ninja his way through the side passage and beat her to it.

Even when her injuries were far more than his simple nicks and scrapes he had taken he still would take the very supply she was in need of, fuck she wasn’t even sure if the kid (he was older, but he always acted like a child) knew what it was he needed he just was the type to use an excessive amount of everything. The Egyptian woman would inhale, subtly raising her eyebrows at him and sigh heavily, not like he was even paying attention. Instead turning his attention to whoever was next to step aboard, giving them a wide smile and ‘hey’ while he wrapped himself up.

That’s fine, she’ll just wait the two hour trip back to their current base of operations and seek the medical bay.

Fareeha stepped over to the seats, not being able to sit on the bench behind the table with her armor on and in no mood to bother taking it all off at the moment, only to find Genji using the last free spot to prop his feet up. Too absorbed in his conversations to notice her looking to sit somewhere other than the floor, but she inhaled again. Too tired to deal with this and just wanting to head back. She stepped over to the side paneling next to the table and bench, deciding to sit on the floor next to where the older Shimada brother sat on the bench.

“McCree if you wish to keep your good arm, it is advised you keep it from around my shoulders.”

“Aww, sweet peach don’t be like that, I know you’re cranky from the miss-“

“It. Is. Advised.”

* * *

 

Other times it would be over more, trivial things she found getting on her nerves.

After a long day she would look forwards to nothing more than a warm shower to help calm her nerves and soothe her muscles. Walking down to the communal shower rooms, they were nicer than simple ones found at the everyday gym. Instead they were individual small rooms, closets almost. Lockable door, small mirror and counter, and then the shower. All in use she noticed as she held onto her towel she slung over her shoulder. She was making her way down to the last door that was open, a sense of relief in her chest seeing how she wouldn’t have to wait only to have a certain green haired man dart in front of her.

“Pharah!” she stood there looking down at him as he addressed her, “Look, all the other stalls are taken, I know, but I really _really_ need to take a shower. I’m running late for something important, please let me go ahead of you, I’ll be super quick!”

The woman narrowed her eyes down at Genji, her lips in a firm line as she looked over his face- a sense of panic in his eyes and she caved. Damn her nature of putting others first. She sighed, “Yeah, sure, go ahead, just. Hurry, I would like to get some rest sooner than later.”

“Thank you,” Genji spoke, bowing his head slightly and snaking the room from the woman.

Fareeha sighed heavily as she heard the door close and lock, walking over to the bench that was bolted to the wall as she waited. Resting her ankle over her knee and folding her arms, it wouldn’t be too long until someone was done, yeah?

At some point she had allowed her head to fall back against the wall, slipping her eyes shut and began to doze off.

“Hey, Fareeha,” Hana playfully smacked her towel at the older woman, “K-cha! Hey, I’m done if you wanna take a shower, I mean I assume that’s why you’re waiting, yeah?”

Fareeha sat up straight and blurrily blinked, looking up at the young adult as she smiled down at her, her dampened hair pulled back into a braid. The woman didn’t say anything but instead followed where the other was pointing, nodding at her in thanks as she stood up to the bathroom.

The small room was muggy and humid, the mirror still fogged over with steam besides the outline of a small cartoonish bunny, drawn by finger from Hana. Fareeha locked the door behind her and set her things on the counter, resting her hands on the top and leaning into them with a heavy sigh. When she pulled back she grimaced, a clump of discarded long brown hair stuck to her hand from its forgotten place on the counter.

Nice.

* * *

 

At some point Fareeha had woken up in the middle of the night due to an ungodly craving for graham crackers. She rolled over in her bed and hugged her pillow of her head and groaned, this was such a stupid thing to be woken up for! Finally after so many minutes she huffed and pulled herself from her bed. There was a vending machine not too far from her room, right? She swore there was.

Reluctantly putting on a bra she grabbed her keycard and made her way down the hallways, rubbing a hand over her face to get some sleep from her. She heard small chatter from a small opening to the side of the hallway where a few vending machines stood their ground lined up amongst the wall. Her tired eyes narrowed in exhaustion, Jesus fucking Christ.

Genji stood in his sweatpants and tank top in front of the vending machines, Zenyatta hovering next to him hold two drinks, presumably for the man as he reached into the bottom mouth of the vending machine to retrieve a bag of candy before standing back to look over what else was behind the glass.

“Oh hell yeah! Pachimari Graham Bites!” Genji cheered as he swiped his keycard and punched in the array for it.

“Allow me to interject, but I recall you not liking those,” Zenyatta spoke calmly and got a small ‘pfft’ from the man.

“All due respect, I would remember if I didn’t like something. Besides, if I don’t I can just throw them at Anija, he’s doing target practice still,” Genji spoke as he finished pressing the last button, reaching and grabbing the green back of the crackers. When he turned on his heels he looked up to see Fareeha leaning against the wall in fading patience, arms folded over her chest.

“Greetings, Fareeha,” the omnic nodded at her with his hands occupied with the drinks still.

“Yo.”

The woman simply gave a small smile and brought her hand up, holding her two fingers out and placing them at her temples before jerking them away with a flick of her wrist, but said nothing other than her action. Once they were down the hallway and out of her way she shoved herself from the wall and stepped quickly to the vending machine.

No.

NO!!!

She scanned quickly and efficiently over the arrange of snacks to find nothing, nothing but the empty slot of what once held home to the one thing she craved. She growled a sigh and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the machine, eyes rolled as she leaned her weight against the machine.

* * *

 

Fareeha sat alone as she poked at her food for lunch, she didn’t have much of an appetite to begin with but she had decided it best to take a break from training that day, there wasn’t a mission going on either. There was the normal chatter, muffled and incoherent. But just the table behind her she could hear every word from Genji’s mouth. She couldn’t block out his voice even if she tried, and trust me she was trying.

“Brother, I haven’t seen you since last night! How was your morning?” Genji spoke with a shit eating grin, leaning his elbow onto the table and his cheek in his palm.

Hanzo took a seat across from the younger sibling, taking a deep breath, “It was fine, until I returned to my room to find the floor scattered with crackers. And seeing how they were the very ones you were THROWING at me last night, I assume you had been the one to place them there.”

“You said no more throwing, so I was leaving them for a crunchy surprise, but I guess you decided to get comfy and spend the night with the Cowman.”

“It’s cowboy-“

“You are a _boy.”_ Genji cut off Jesse as he corrected him.

“You are both children,” the older Shimada muttered unamused.

“I did inform him that he did not like the Pachimari Graham Bites before he had gotten them,” Zenyatta spoke from his meditation before going silent again, focusing back on his Chi.

Fareeha rolled her eyes at their conversation, looking around at everyone else to pick focus on something better than their bickering. Lena and Lucio having some sort of contest that involved seeing who could guzzle down the most apple soda the quickest while Hana timed them. Bastion oddly enjoying the company of Reinhardt enough to ‘talk’ with him. Granted it was just the hums and beeps followed by a blank look from the German before said man burst into a loud guttural fit of laughter, pounding his hand on the table.

“-shut up, Angela’s cute okay…” Fareeha’s ears picked up on Genji’s voice again, this time his voice coming out a bit softer and coy rather than the normal loud and arrogant tone he had.

“Aww, looks like you got the hots for the medic, eh?” Jesse drawled in amusement, poking fun at the deepening hue on the other’s cheeks, “She’s a stone cold Betty, dunno what ya see in her.”

“So what?” Genji shrugged, “Not afraid to admit it, she’s an attractive woman, and she’s cold yes, but she has plenty of charms. More so than him.”

He pointed with his middle finger at Hanzo, who honestly wasn’t even paying attention to whatever it was they were talking about, more focused on whatever thoughts he was having in his own private mind.

“Well if you’re heading that way later anyway, should ask her out,” the American man shrugged and took a sip of his water, “Grab the bull by the horns, that’s why I did and now I’m with the love of my life.”

Hanzo quirked a brow, not fully aware of what it was they were talking about but speaking up anyway, “You asked me out several times before I reluctantly agreed to so you would stop.”

“Wear ‘em down till they’ve ‘ad enough,” Jesse chuckled and gave him a wink, knowing too well that it wasn’t the entire truth but this wasn’t about them.

“Whatever the reason, I’m not talking about this, moving on,” Genji rolled his eyes and quickly jumped to a new topic, “You never showed me how to play Poker last night, like you said you were going to.”

Fareeha stopped paying attention. Interesting, the ninja-man had a thing for Angela? Her lips twitched a bit, it wasn’t like her to play petty, but there was something they had in common after all. They both liked the same woman.

* * *

 

Fareeha had stayed close around the medical bay watching for Genji, waiting for when he would step in for his routine checkup, nothing serious at all. Occasionally the woman would walk pass the open door, quickly peering in as she walked by to see the blonde haired woman looking over records and completely absorbed in her work.

“Heeyyy, doc. Doc-oh, Angie, An-“ Genji sauntered into the medical bay, awkwardly finger gunning as he caught the attention of Angela.

She did not look amused as she cut him off, “Genji I had told you that your checkup was to be at 3pm, it is well pass 5.”

“I got distracted,” he didn’t have an excuse despite it being the honest truth.

Angela rolled her baby blues and tapped the table with her clipboard, “Distracted or not, no excuse. You’re lucky I’m not busy today.”

Fareeha was walking down again with a water in her hand when she heard Angela’s accent laced voice through the open door, poking her head in she saw Genji hiking himself up onto the desk and laugh nervously, giving a small ‘yeah, you’re right, thanks.’

The woman swallowed down her smile and tapped on the doorframe, “Angela, is this a bad time?”

“Fareeha, I’m doing a checkup right now,” Angela’s eyes darted over to see who it was before going back to her papers.

“I don’t mind, we’re all teammates right?” Genji spoke up and Fareeha took that as the okay to step further into the room.

“Well I’ll leave when things get weird,” she cleared her throat, “There’s just something that’s been on my mind is all, that I would like to ask you about, Angela.”

That wasn’t a lie, she had thought about asking the Swiss woman out for a while now, but never really had much initiative to do so until now. Sure, a petty reason, but hey gotta give Genji some credit, he pushed her to doing so.

“Mmmm, what’s on your mind?” She questioned as she turned the man’s face so she could examine his ears better, clicking her tongue as she did so.

Fareeha didn’t actually go over this in her head, completely going for it on the spot for how she was going to do so. She pressed her fingertips together, giving a small breathed laugh, “Well, you have been…”

Genji blinked for a moment, and so did Angela.

Fareeha ran her fingers through her hair before tucking dark locks behind her ear, “Look, it’s not a secret that I’m gay. Let me know if I’m stepping too far, ‘cause hey I mean everyone’s at least Bi before you really know otherwise, heh.”

“Sexuality falls on a spectrum and I’m not much for flaunting-“

Genji awkwardly coughed as he looked down at the top of the table.

“Do I flaunt..?”

“No! Not at all, I mean, I guess it’s hard to tell, but there’s sometimes,” Angela stood back and stopped herself, taking in a deep breath before exhaling, her attention towards the Egyptian, “I’ve been on your mind, yes?”

“Lemme just, come out with it,” Fareeha cleared her throat and straightened her posture, “There’s no mission for a while, and I haven’t been very busy if at all, so I was wondering, hoping. That if you’re not either, and you’re not opposed to the suggestion; Would you perhaps like to, go out?”

Angela had at some point pressed her palms together, bringing them to her chin while her fingers to her mouth, eyes slightly widened and thinking words over in her head. Genji’s lips were pursed in awkward embarrassment, wondering if he could fake sick and leave. But wait, he’s in the middle of a checkup that wouldn’t work at all.

“Like, for dinner, if not that-“

Angela cocked her head to the side a bit, opening her mouth to take in a breath, her hands aiming now at Fareeha, “I… Like, the thought, I’m not opposed. If anything I am opposed to is seafood,” she looked off to the side for a moment, “I am, I’m free tonight after 8.”

Fareeha let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding, shoulders relaxed, “Really?”

Before Angela said anything her attention was drawn back to Genji who let out a cough, tense in the moment and conversation.

Fareeha smiled, and the confidence rose in her voice, “Well, I’ll see you at 8pm sharp, promise I’ll be on time.”

Her eyes darted to Genji at that as she spun on her heels. The man watched as she left, pausing her exit to look over at him with a smile, giving him a wink before leaving the medical bay. Winking as if she knew, as if she had asked her out in front of him on purpose. But, but she wouldn’t do that, would she? Nah, he thought to himself, she’s too kind to do that. Besides, it’s not like she even knew… Yeah, she didn’t know, nobody knew. Right…?

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't take her anywhere that serves meat, Angela is a vagetarian. That was a bad joke i'm so sorry.  
> Also i like to think that Fareeha would totally flaunt how Angela is with her around Genji just, eat it boi this is my girlfriend.  
> I dunno how to end things im sorry lets not talk about it


End file.
